1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a kit or cluster package of components suitable for use in unclogging sink drains and disposal units, preventing clogs in the first place and positioning an air freshener at the drain entrance to mask or attack odors emanating from the drain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clearing clogged or slow drains resulting from food and/or other particle build-up remains a time consuming and cumbersome task, notwithstanding the advent of modern conveniences. Even with the widespread availability of various plunger devices and chemical solvents that are designed to clear drains, clearing drains remains a time-consuming task and a frustrating experience.
Food particles and other foreign matter may often be released into the drain during the process of cleaning dishes and other objects in a sink. These food particles and other foreign matter may accumulate in the drains and result in a partially or completely clogged drain. Commonly, the kitchen sink is provided with a manually operable hose spray. Such sprays are normally stowed adjacent to the faucet and are connected to the faucet water supply by an extendable flexible hose. The hand spray may be manipulated to deliver a spray to the clogged drain. However, not all food particles and/or foreign matter can be cleared from the drain by the hand spray and resort must be made to other devices for removing more resistant deposits, blockages, and the like.
Preventive measures will reduce the occurrence of clogged drains. Strainers of various forms are common devices placed in drains to prevent debris from ever entering a drain.
Another prior art approach is to place an air freshener in a drain or in a holder positioned in the drain. An example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,440 in which a consumable air freshener is encapsulated into a garbage disposal drain stopper. U.S. Pat. No. 7,032,253 discloses a screw on plug that engages a straining basket and mentions the possibility of incorporating an antibacterial and/or deodorizer additive into the basket or plug. None of this prior art, however, considers the possibility of a kit that would package or cluster an unclogging device with a strainer, a stopper for a sink drain and an air freshener device that could be employed therewith.